


Let Me Cure You

by Anonym0210



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Uchiha Obito, Doctor Obito, Fluff and Smut, Gangster Kakashi (but no fight scene), Good Uchiha Obito, M/M, Male Friendship, Obito Has Trauma, Romance, Top Hatake Kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2020-09-26 23:45:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20398126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonym0210/pseuds/Anonym0210
Summary: Kakashi is being chased by a group of gangsters at night but luckily he managed to escape from them, sighing in relief the white haired man doesn't notice there is a car was driven at high speed in front of him. An accident happens, and brings Kakashi to meet with his old friend, Uchiha Obito, in the hospital. The black haired man looks fine and good, but one day Kakashi finds out that Obito has trauma and miserable past. You know, even sometimes a doctor can't cope with his own trauma. [R18]





	Let Me Cure You

**Author's Note:**

> All the characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

In a big, quite road, a sound of motor can be heard. The wheels spinning so fast showing that motor was driven in high speed causing a bit of noises. On top of it, a white haired man takes the control.

From the mirrors that located in the front, the white haired man checks the condition behind him. Other motors still trying to catch him up. He being chased by a group of gangster. The white haired man increase his speed, not that he was afraid, but he wasn't in the mood to be involve in fight.

"Tch, they still following me."

Again, he adds speed and finally managed to escape from them. The white haired man looked down as he sighs in relief, but then he notices there was a glimpse of light hitting his face, he looked ahead and saw a car was driven in high speed towards him. Shit, he couldn't slow down either, his eyes widened when that car getting closer. "Fuck—"

An accident happened.

***

The white haired man opens his eyes, the first thing he saw was a bright light and his nose can smell a scent of medicine. Where is this? He tries to move his body, but the pain stopped him, "Ugh." He groans.

"Oh, you're awake."

A voice greets his ears, he turns his head and found a red haired man with a white coat is currently treating the wound on his leg. In his coat, there's a name tag that say Sasori. The white haired man looked around, oh so he's in the hospital.

"How can I be here?"

"Don't you remember what happened?"

The white haired man didn't answer, trying to remember what happened before, "Well, I was hit by a car, then..."

"Yes and the owner of that car took you here, also paying for your treatment, so you don't have to worry about the cost anymore."

The white haired man sighs, whoever paying all the cost for him, he would like to say thanks. He hissed when the pain on his leg was back, "Can you do it slowly?"

"Bear it. Do you have family here?"

"I live alone."

"Who should I contact about this then?"

"You don't need to do that."

Sasori just shook his head didn't understand his new patient. Then suddenly the door opened revealing a black haired doctor greets them with a smile, or especially the patient on bed.

"Kakashi, is that you?"

The white haired man observes the second doctor who just greeted him, black hair with that innocent face, Kakashi knows him, "Obito...?"

"Yeah, it's me." Obito walks over stood beside the bed, "I don't know we will meet here."

"So this is the hospital where you working at."

Sasori who sees their interaction like knowing each other asks Obito, "You know him?"

"Ah, yeah, he's my friend in high school." Obito rubs his head, "Sorry to disturbed you but I heard you got a new patient, so I looked the information just in case if I can help you, then I rushed to come because I know him."

"Ok, now help me to distract his mind because he keeps yelling in pain."

"Fine." Obito looked back at Kakashi and cupped his hand, "Maybe this is will be hurt, but I know you can bear it." The black haired man smiles.

"Obito, you treat me like a child."

Obito laughs, "Sorry, then how was your day? Where do you live now? Have you eaten?"

"You don't help at all, Obito, ugh." Kakashi groans in pain, again.

Obito chuckles, "Pain is surely not easy to resist, huh?"

"Done." Sasori's voice interrupted them, "Get some rest, I'll get out."

"Ah, wait, Sasori." Obito stopped him, "Can we trade? I mean tell the nurse to move the patient named Hatake Kakashi under my responsibility."

"So you want to take care of your friend? Fine."

"Thanks, so how is he?" Obito walks over Sasori to see the paper that have information about Kakashi.

"Nothing bad. He only had a wound on his leg, and some bruises on his arm. The rest are fine." Sasori said and make Obito slightly relieved. While those two doctors were talking, Kakashi keeps watching the black haired man, eyes staring from top to bottom, nothing has change from his old friend, and the doctor coat looks good on him.

"Glad you wear a helmet when the accident happened, so your head didn't get hurt." Sasori looked at Kakashi but the white haired man just looked away.

"It's danger, Kakashi." Obito told him but Kakashi still not listening.

"Then I'll go." Sasori walks to the door.

Obito nods and back to Kakashi, "How do you feel?" He observes the bruises and small wounds on Kakashi's arm, must be really hurt.

"Not bad."

"Fighting again?" The wound on his leg maybe caused by the accident, but not the bruises on his arm.

Kakashi didn't answer and the doctor sighed. Obito knows sometimes Kakashi didn't care about his condition, "Get some rest. Tomorrow I'll come again to check you." The black haired man pulls the blanket to cover Kakashi up to the chest, then walks to the door.

"Hey, Obito."

That call stopped his step, "Hm?"

"That doctor coat really suit you."

Obito chuckles, "Thanks. Good night, Kakashi."

***

Sasori was reading his patient papers when Obito get in to the room. The black haired man walks to his chair and read the papers on his table like Sasori did.

"You look happy to meet your old friends."

"Yeah, well, it's been three years we didn't meet."

"So, last time in high school?"

"Hm, first year of college. Afterwards we were busy with our own major and get separated, but glad still be able to communicate."

"He looks brutal."

"Well, actually he's... a gangster."

"Huh? You being friend with someone like that?"

"Hey, don't say that, he's my closest friend."

Sasori shook his head, didn't expect a soft person like Obito had someone brutal as a friend. Obito stares at the ceiling, calling the memories when he was in high school. The first time he met Kakashi when he got bullied by a group in their school.

The group asked Obito to hand over the money he had, but Obito refused them and make the group leader angry. Luckily before a punch land on his face, Kakashi come to help. Since then Obito often played with the white haired boy and finally become friend.

From there Obito knows that Kakashi is a gangster and has his own group. He remembers Kakashi never come to the class with clean face, there is always a bruise. Even back then Obito always covers Kakashi up about the mess he caused, always apologized to the teacher about the white haired boy. Remember the old days make Obito let out a small laugh.

"Ok, Obito, stop thinking about your past, we still have some tasks to do." Sasori brings his papers and walks to the door.

"Wait, Sasori—" Obito tidies up his papers and rushed to catch up Sasori.

***

The next day Obito walks down the hall to check Kakashi again. The doctor looked at his watch, 8 A.M, not so early. When he arrived at the room, Obito saw Kakashi still sleeping on the bed.

The black haired man smiles, he walks to the window and opens the curtain letting the sunlight shine the room, but the other side Kakashi begins to move uncomfortable because the sunlight hit his face. Open his eyes, Kakashi saw a young man he knows stood near the window.

"Obito...?"

The doctor turns his body, "Oh, did I wake you up? Sorry."

"Why did you come so early?"

"This is not too early, it's 8 A.M, and I have schedule to check you."

Obito walks to Kakashi, he hold the white haired man's arm and move it up and down slowly, "How does it feel? Hurt?" Kakashi just shook his head, "You must move your arm often in order it won't get clumsy," Obito said,"You don't feel any bones were broken, right?"

"Hey, I'm not that weak."

Obito laughs, he didn't mean to understimate Kakashi, but the bruises on his arm is not a joke. The black haired man strokes those bruises, "Hey, Kakashi, stop being a gangster." The white haired man didn't answer, he just stares for a moment and turns away to take his phone playing with it. Knowing he was ignored, Obito hits those bruises, "Listen to me, Kakashi!"

"Ouch, Obito! That's hurt!" Kakashi jolts.

"That's good, so you understand what pain is. You know it's danger—"

"Obito, better you help me up, I want to try to walk."

Obito sighs, Kakashi changes the subject, it means he doesn't want to talk about it, "Fine, let's get up."

Kakashi put his phone and woke up, embraces Obito's shoulders while the doctor hold Kakashi's waist. The white haired man tries to stand, but can't keep his balance due to the wound on his leg, both of them hit the wall, but luckily Obito can support Kakashi's weight so they didn't fall.

"Sorry, Obito."

"It's okay, still hurt, doesn't it?"

"Well..." Kakashi looked at Obito, "Oh? You still shorter than me."

"What?" Obito looked back at Kakashi, "Say again, Kakashi."

"You still shorter—ugh." Kakashi groans in pain, Obito pinches his stomach, "O-Obito, it's hurt."

"Hm? It's just a gift for you because you make me happy." Obito smiles.

Kakashi didn't say anything when he saw that smile, but the pain on his stomach getting stronger, "Sorry, Obito..." The Uchiha stopped his pinch and let Kakashi stood by himself as the white haired man rests against the wall.

"Ouch, you hurt your patient, Obito." The white haired man hissed.

"You deserve it." Obito didn't like it when Kakashi talk about their height, "Go back to bed, you can't walk yet." The doctor walks to a small table that have fruits on it, he chose an apple and started to peeling it.

Kakashi sat back on the bed and Obito bring him the apple, "Here."

"Thanks. I feel like a VIP patient because the doctor serving me."

"I'm a good doctor, right?" Obito chuckles, "Soon the nurse will bring you breakfast." The young doctor picked Kakashi's legs up onto the bed and take the empty plate, "Bye for now."

***

Day by day passed, Kakashi thoughts he will get bored spending time in the hospital, but not really, also the doctor who taking care of him is his old friend. However, it's been three days Obito didn't come to check him, but of course he can't be selfish wants Obito to take care of him only.

The door opened revealing a doctor who Kakashi thinking about just now, "Sorry, Kakashi, I didn't come for three days, many patients that I should check." Obito begins to loosen the bandage on Kakashi's leg, "It's time to change your bandage."

Kakashi looked at what Obito did, "Obito, isn't this a job for nurse?"

"Well, yeah, but I told them I will change it for you."

Kakashi stares at the ceiling then mutters, "I didn't think you will be a doctor, Obito."

Obito chuckles, his gaze getting soften, "Actually this is because of you."

"Huh?"

"Well, after seeing you always getting hurt back then, I started to think that I want to be a doctor in order to help people who need medical help." Obito smiles softly. Kakashi didn't reply, his friend does have a kind heart, not like him who always fighting.

"Done." Obito took the dirty bandage, but before leaving he wants to make Kakashi a drink, warm tea in the morning is not bad. The young doctor took the cup and tear the tea sachet.

Kakashi wonders what Obito doing there, he gets down of the bed and walks over him, "What are you doing?"

Obito gasped and dropped the cup until it broken into pieces on the floor, surprised when Kakashi's breath hit his ear, "Sorry, I dropped it." The black haired man crouches and picking up the pieces, "Ouch!" He hissed when his finger was scratched by the shards.

"Obito, you ok?" Kakashi crouches and saw Obito's finger was bleeding, he put that finger into his mouth to stop the blood. Feeling that tongue moving around, Obito pulls his finger out, "Stop!" Kakashi confused with that suddenly reaction, "S-Sorry, I'll call the nurse to clean this."

Obito stood but Kakashi pulls his hand, "Obito..."

"I'm fine, Kakashi. Let me call the nurse, ok?"

The white haired man slowly let go of his friend but still stay in his place. Something distracted his mind, the expression that Obito shown... was like someone scared.

***

Kakashi laid on his bed, staring at the window thinking about what happened in the morning, he was sure that Obito was scared. Something must be wrong here and he needs to know. The white haired man wake up and looking for Sasori to get some information. That red haired doctor must be know something.

Kakashi asks a few nurses until finally he found where Sasori is, in the park sat on the bench. Kakashi walks over him once he gets there, ''Hey, uh...''

Sasori turns his head as he heard a voice beside him, ''Oh, your leg is fine already?''

''Yeah, well...''

''Just call me Sasori.'' He knows Kakashi was confused to call him.

''Ok, Sasori, I want to ask you something.''

''What?''

''Did anything ever happen to Obito before he works here?''

''Why do you ask?''

''I'll straight to the point, this morning Obito wanted to make me a drink, but he surprised when I talked in his ear and dropped the cup, his finger bleeding and I tried to stop the blood by licked his finger, but he pulled out and looked scared.''

''So?''

''So?! Lick your finger isn't something to be scared about!''

''You really understand about your friend, huh?'' Sasori stood, ''Well, it's not a good choice either if I keep it as a secret from you.''

''What?''

''Yeah, something happened to him, he was raped.''

Kakashi was silent. What the fuck he just heard?

"Raped?! By whom?!''

''Madara, our teacher in college.''

''Fuck, why didn't you stop him?!''

''I will do it if I can, but I'm late! When I found Obito, he cried already on the floor, even it took him a week to tell me the whole story. His trauma began since then, but glad it didn't stop him interacting with people.''

''How bad... How bad his trauma?''

''Well, as long as you interact with him in normal way, he's fine. He will be scared if both of you are too intimate.'' Sasori pointed at his own ear, ''Here. Obito must be scared since you talked in his ear.''

''Can you tell Obito that I want to talk with him tonight? I want to check him by myself.''

''The hell! I won't forgive you if he getting worse!''

''I know, I'll do the same! Just help me this time, you can do anything to me if Obito getting worse.''

***

Night was come. Kakashi sat on his bed waiting for Obito, going to do the plan he had talked with Sasori before, but does it mean he's going to commit sexual harassment? No, no, Kakashi shook his head, he won't do such a bastard thing, especially to his friend. He just wants to know his condition and if maybe he can help him, but if Obito getting worse... not only Sasori who will mad at him, but also himself!

Then he heard the door opened.

''Sorry, Kakashi, I'm late. I heard you want to talk with me. What is it?''

Kakashi didn't answer for a moment, he stares at Obito top to bottom. What should he do to check him? This is serious matter, maybe the most safety one is hug him.

''Kakashi, do you hear me?''

''Obito...'' Kakashi tries to stand.

''Hey, slow down, your leg still hurt.'' Obito hold him to support Kakashi's body and at the moment Kakashi pushes the black haired man to the wall.

"...Is there anything wrong, Kakashi?"

Obito surprised with this suddenly act and feels uncomfortable with their position. Kakashi didn't answer and hugs the Uchiha instead, he doesn't want to do this, but he has to do this in order to know Obito's condition.

"Kakashi, what do you want to talk?"

"Obito..." The young doctor shivers feeling Kakashi's breath in his ear, the white haired man whispers to him.

"W-What?'' His voice shaking, started to worried, scared.

"Where have you been?''

"Oh? I-I just checked other patients.''

"Why so long?"

Obito can't take it anymore. Kakashi's breath continue to make him shivers. The black haired man grabs his friend's shoulders, "Kakashi, don't messing around, stay away from me." Kakashi cupped the Uchiha's face, "What? But I'm truly waiting for you." He leans over.

"NO!" Obito pushes him and slumped onto the floor, hugging himself, scared when the white haired man leaned over. Kakashi was silent, surprised with Obito's reaction. He didn't do anything, he just hugged him and cupped his face, but the Uchiha already...

Obito looked scared and his body slightly trembling. That accident caused him a bad trauma. Kakashi crouches on the floor, "Obito, sorry, I didn't mean to scared you." The black haired man didn't reply, heart beating fast due to the fear he felt.

"Obito..." Kakashi moves his hand to touch him.

"Don't touch me!" Obito smacks that hand and run away.

"Obito!" Kakashi chased after him. There's no one in the corridor since it's 10 p.m already, hope they didn't disturb other patients by running like this. Kakashi managed to catch Obito's hand in the end.

"Wait! What happened to you when we apart?"

"Let me go!" Obito tries to pull his hand.

"Answer me!"

"Nothing happened to me!" Obito throws that hand and continues to run.

"Hey—ugh." Kakashi can't follow him anymore, his leg hurt. The white haired man can only see his friend finally gone. The other side, Obito leans against the wall to slow down his breath. What just happened? What Kakashi wanted to do with him? Why suddenly Kakashi asked about his past? Too many questions. The young doctor shook his head, doesn't want to remember the old days. No, Obito won't tell him... Not to Kakashi, not to his best friend.

***

It's been a week Kakashi staying at the hospital, and since _that _accident both Kakashi and Obito didn't talk to each other. Obito no longer come to see Kakashi, he handed over the white haired man to the nurse. Even the Uchiha wasn't focus on his work.

"Uchiha-sensei, there's a new patient registered today. He wants you to take care of him. Can I put him under your responsibility?" A nurse asked.

"Sure, just put his paper on my table." Obito answers without thinking and continues to walk. He wasn't in the mood to do anything, maybe a little fresh air can help him. Obito walks to the hospital park and sat on the bench. The young doctor closes his eyes enjoying the wind.

"Fight with your friend? I heard you didn't visit him lately."

Obito opens his eyes and saw a red haired doctor in front of him, "Sasori, you..." He stood, "You told everything, didn't you?!"

"About what? To whom?"

"About my past to Kakashi!"

"Yeah, why?"

"Why, you said?! It's not a thing that should be told!"

"Then what should I say when he asked after you dropped a glass and yelled while making him a drink?!"

"H-How do you know?"

"He told me and asked about you. I thought there was no point to keeping it from him. I know he's not stupid if I'm lying." Obito was silent and looked down, Sasori was right, "Obito, don't you believe your friend?"

"I believed him, butー"

"Then tell him the truth by yourself."

Obito didn't reply, to be honest hesitated to do that. How he had to start? What will Kakashi think after hearing his past?

***

Both doctors are back to their room, seeing the new papers on their table. After talked with Sasori, the Uchiha feels a little better. "I'll go first to check my patient. Bye." Sasori said and Obito just nods. The black haired man sat on his chair and seeing his own papers, but suddenly his eyes widened.

There is one paper that have a name of the person Obito doesn't want to meet anymore, his college teacher, Madara. How can he get into his patient list? Then Obito remembers when the nurse asked him in the corridor, he said 'yes' without even thinking!

Obito looked down, what should he do?

_No, calm down, myself. You can do this. Show him that you're stong._

Obito walks down the corridor, doesn't believe he will meet that creepy bastard again. The young doctor tightened his grip on the clipboard he was carrying, even though Obito had encourage himself before, but fear and worry still haunting him. The Uchiha lost in his mind until his legs stopped in front of a door.

Obito wants to open that door but stopped when he saw the room number, this is not Madara's room, but Kakashi's. Why his legs brought him here? The black haired man surprised when the door opened, dropped his clipboard.

"Kakashi..."

"Oh? Obito? You come to check me?"

"Y-Yeah, how are you?"

"Well, fine, I want to buy a drink in the lobby." Kakashi crouches to take the clipboard, his eyes widened seeing the patient's name written on the top. That name... He knows the name of that bastard, "Obito..." Kakashi looked at the doctor in front of him asking for explanation.

"What, Kakashi?" Obito slightly avoid Kakashi's eyes, he knows the meaning of that gaze, "Ah, thank you, anyway. I have to go to check other patients." Obito took his clipboard and stepped away.

"You're not going anywhere!" Kakashi grabs Obito's arm and pulls him inside.

"Wait, Kakashiー" His body hits the wall, they were behind the door, "Let go of my hand."

"Stay here." Kakashi took out Obito's phone of the Uchiha's pocket.

"Heyー"

"Hello, doctor, seems your friend hiding something from you, he is in my room now."

What? Who is Kakashi talks to? Sasori? His guess was right, few moment later the red haired doctor come, "What do you mean?" He asks Kakashi.

The white haired man handed the clipboard to Sasori and the young doctor surprised, "Obito, you didn't tell me." Obito was silent, he knows he was wrong here. "I'll take him as my patient." Sasori said and walks out.

"Wait, Sasoriー"

"No." Kakashi pushes the door before Obito can get out, "Why you still want to see him after what he did to you?! I know everything!" Obito didn't answer, he turns his face away, "Damn, why you don't want to tell me?"

Obito didn't looked back at Kakashi, feels guilty, but still don't want to tell the truth, "...Kakashi, I need to check other patients."

"Who? I'll come with you if you going to check him." Kakashi was about to open the door.

"Fine, fine, I'll stay with you. Calm down." Obito holds Kakashi's arm to keep him inside. What Kakashi wants to do? Beat Madara? Obito doesn't want anything messed up this hospital.

***

"Hello, bastard." Sasori greets Madara disrespect, doesn't care anymore if they were teacher and student back then.

Madara looked up from his magazine, "Oh? You're not the doctor I want. Didn't the nurse heard my request?"

"Too bad, but your name was under my responsibility, you're not going to meet him."

"You know, Sasori? I just missed him."

"You mean missed his body? Just die."

"Hey, hey, what's that attitude? Is that the way you greet your teacher?"

"Yes, and I'll treat you very kindly so you can get out soon." That sounds sarcastic.

Sasori walks out of the room leaving his ex-teacher alone. Madara grins on his bed, well it's not fun if there's no challenge for him, right?

***

The next day Obito works until 10 p.m, it's time to go back to his room, relax for a while, then go home, he has no schedule to check another patient. Imagining himself sitting on the soft chair is very comfortable.

"Yo." A voice interrupted his thought.

Obito turns his head and surprised seeing someone he ever knew in college, someone he doesn't want to see anymore, stood leaning against the wall, Madara, "Hey, what kind of face is that?"

Obito was silent. The black haired man didn't realize that he passed through Madara's room. Madara just smiles, "I know you won't come if I just stay in my room, so I'm waiting for you in the outside. Have you finish your work?"

"Y-Yes, and I have to go back to my room." Obito stepped ahead, uncomfortable to have talk with Madara.

"Not so fast." Madara pulls Obito into his room, throw the young doctor on the floor, pinned him beneath his body.

"Madaraー"

"Madara? Is that the way you call your teacher?" Obito will not consider Madara as his teacher anymore, good manners are no needed. "Do you know how much I miss you, Obito? Did you miss me?" Madara leans over.

"No!" Obito turns his face when Madara come closer and pushes his shoulders.

"Ssstt, don't be so noisy. Shall we repeat what we did two years ago?"

"N-No." Obito's voice started to tremble, fear come over. Madara managed to get free of Obito's grip on his shoulders, he pinned the young doctor's hands on the floor. "No, I don't want to!" Madara didn't listen at all and leans over to taste Obito's neck.

"Stop!" Obito's knee accidentally kicked Madara's stomach, "Ugh!" The black haired man took this opportunity to run away.

"Tch, he's strong enough now." Madara groans due to the pain, Obito was gone already.

Obito keeps running in the corridor, glad he can escape from that creepy situation. He couldn't think anything but want to go home soon. Obito yells when he bumped into someone.

"Obito...?"

"K-Kakashi, you're not sleep yet?"

"Obito... You trembled." Kakashi hold Obito's shoulders, "What happened?" The white haired man worried about Obito's condition, he's a bit messed up, "Don't tell me..."

"I'm fine, Kakashi. I'm fine."

Kakashi pulls Obito into a hug, "Damn, Obito, why don't you be honest already about what you feel? I'm here to listen to you. Didn't you used to tell me everything? You never keep a secret."

Obito wants to cry now. That's right, this is not the time to keep anything as a secret, there is someone who really care about him, he has to tell the truth, "Kakashi..." Obito hugs back, drowns his face on Kakashi's shoulder. He never imaginesーeven in his worst nightmareーbeing chased by a maniac like that.

***

They stayed at Kakashi's room, sat on the sofa, Obito just finished told everything about his past. No one speak. Kakashi clenches his palms, didn't think Obito had such a terrible memory when they apart.

"Kakashi, I'll go back to my room." Obito stood.

"Wait." Kakashi pulls Obito's wrist, "Stay here for a while." The Uchiha sat back on the sofa and Kakashi notices that Obito looks a bit pale, "You look tired." The white haired man touches the Uchiha's face.

Obito was silent feeling that touch, seeing Kakashi touching his face somehow make his heart beating faster. The young doctor turns his face away, "I'm fine, Kakashi." The white haired man sighs, he leans on the sofa, "Obito, don't do any stupid things, at least until that bastard get out of this hospital, ok?" Kakashi stares at his friend.

Obito bites his lips, "Kakashi... Don't make me rely on you again and again. You always helped me all this time, I want to do this by myself and didn't get you involve. Don't make me think... that you will always there to protect me."

"Hey, I don't mind. I'm fine if you were thinking like that. We're friend, right? We'll help each other."

Obito stares at Kakashi, he really get a kind friend, glad he met this white haired man in high school, "...Thanks, Kakashi." Obito smiles, then he looked at the clock, "It's almost midnight, you don't sleep? I should back to my room too."

"Stay here."

Obito sighs, again? The Uchiha smiles, "What's wrong? Suddenly acted like a child."

"Just a moment."

"Fine, at least until you sleep."

"Good choice."

They were trapped into silent again. Obito leans on the sofa, to be honest he was tired, but spend more time with Kakashi isn't a bad choice either.

***

Obito opens his eyes slowly, the first thing he saw is a bed. The Uchiha looked around, this is not his room, he moves a bit and something fell on his shoulder, Obito turns his head seeing a white hair beside him. His eyes widened as he realizes it was Kakashi.

_I slept here last night?! In patient's room?!_

Even he forgot to remind Kakashi to sleep on bed. What kind of doctor is he? He should wake Kakashi up. Obito moves his hand to touch Kakashi's face but stopped when he saw how calm his friend when he sleeping. A little blush can be seen on Obito's cheeks, he decided to wake Kakashi up by his shoulders, shakes it, but Kakashi didn't show a signal to wake up. Obito back to his face, hesitated, but touches it slowly.

"Kakashi... Kakashi..."

Kakashi's eyebrows move feeling uncomfortable, his hand grabbed Obito's hand on his cheek, Obito feels his heart racing seeing Kakashi holding his hand, the white haired man opens his eyes, "Obito, awake already?" He rubbing his eye still sleepy.

"Kakashi... My hand..."

"Oh, sorry." Kakashi let go of his hand. Obito looked back to the front, slightly blushing. "Did you sleep well?" The young doctor turns his head and his heart racing again seeing the white haired man smiles at him. What happened to him?

"Y-Yeah, how can I sleep here?"

Kakashi stares at the ceiling, "Well, you looked so tired yesterday, you fell asleep first than me, so I leaned your head on my shoulder and we slept on sofa."

"O-Oh, what time is it?" Obito looked at the clock, seven in the morning, "I should go home, take bath, and come back here. You too, go back to your bed, the nurse will come soon to bring your breakfast."

Kakashi sighs, he gets on the bed as Obito gone to his home.

***

Later at night Obito finally has free time, done checking every of his patients, the rest will be handle by the nurses. The young doctor walks to his room to take rest for a while, but stopped when he heard the conversation between two nurses not far from him.

"Hey, wait." Obito called those nurses.

"Yes, Uchiha-sensei?"

"Did you say Sasori was treated in E.R?"

One of the nurses nods, "His head was injured, so he rested in E.R now."

Without answer Obito runs to the emergency room. What happened to Sasori? Obito checks every mattress in E.R and finally found Sasori with a bandage on his head.

"Oh? You're here." Sasori greets him.

"Sasori, what happened?" Obito walks over.

"It's not something really bad. I just got hit by someone."

"By whom?!"

"I don't know, I was hit in the bathroom when I washed my face. Another doctor found me and brought me here." Sasori looked at Obito, "Don't worry, we already told the security about this, they will keep in guard if maybe there is someone look suspicious."

"But still, you hurt."

"This is just a little wound, Obito."

Obito sighs, even a small wound can be danger for head. The young doctor took something out of his pocket, a few snacks, "For you." Obito bought it to have some meals in his free time, but seems Sasori needs it more.

"Hey, just take it for you."

"It's fine."

Obito took a chair to accompany Sasori for a while, they talking until Obito's phone ringing, a notification for message. The black haired man opens it, from unknown number, and his eyes widened seeing what was written.

[Have you seen my present? I still have another present for you. I know you have another important person in this hospital]

Obito stood in shocked.

"Obito?"

"Sorry, Sasori. I have to go." Obito runs leaving Sasori there.

"Heyー" Sasori raised his eyebrow, something wrong with him.

Obito finally knows who did this. Damn, why he didn't realize it? Of course it was him, the person who recently terror him, Madara. Just how that creepy bastard know his number? Also, what does he mean by 'another important person'? Is it Kakashi? Obito won't let it.

The black haired man opens the door.

"Oh? It's so rare to see you come to me by yourself." Madara said on the couch, reading magazine. Sometimes Obito thinks, does Madara really sick to be treated in this hospital? Because he looks fine, but oh Obito doesn't care either.

"You... You hurt Sasori, right?!"

"How about yes?"

"How could youー"

"It's your fault, if you didn't avoid me, this is won't happen, but good finally you decided to come to me before I hurt another friend of yours."

Obito clenches his palms, "What do you want?"

"Oh, you know exactly what I want."

Obito bites his lips, "...Do what you want then."

"Oh? Here? Right now? I'd love to." Madara pulls Obito's hand and throw him on the couch. Obito groans, what a shameless person Madara is. The young doctor closes his eyes when Madara throws his body to him.

"You trembled." Madara can saw it. Obito grabs his own arm. _Don't trembled my body_. Even until now he still can't cope with his trauma. Madara wants to laugh, he grabs Obito's face, "Scared of me?"

Obito turns his face roughly to get rid of Madara's hand, "Just do it quick."

"Tch." But who care if Obito isn't polite anymore to him, "You're right, I'll do it quick."

"Ugh!" Obito groans as his hands were pinned on the couch.

"Don't move your hands from there." Madara said, "This doctor coat is annoying, but fine then." He grabs Obito's shirt and pulls it hard causing two buttons broken and showing Obito's chest. Madara leans over to play on Obito's neck, the black haired man jolts when he feels tongue lick his skin.

_I can do this. I can do this._

Obito keeps saying those words in his mind. The Uchiha bites his lips when Madara strokes his thigh. Deep in his heart, he wants to cry because he repeats the same mistake, a terrible mistake, for the second time.

_This is disgusting... I'm scared..._

"Hey!" A sound of punch can be heard and Madara fell on the floor groaning.

"K-Kakashiー" Obito surprised seeing the white haired man was here.

"You come with me!" Kakashi pulls Obito's hand and the Uchiha groans feeling that grasp, looking at how strong Kakashi holds his hand, Obito knows Kakashi was mad, this is totally mess. His back hit the wall when they arrived at Kakashi's room.

"What are you doing there?!" The white haired man asked, mad, of course.

"I-I can explain."

"Go ahead."

Seeing the serious face that Kakashi shown make the young doctor confused how to start, "Y-You must be know already that Sasori get hurt, Madara is the one who hurt him, and he might hurt someone else too." Obito didn't want to say that he refers to Kakashi, "Both of us know what he wants, right? I'm just trying to stop him."

Hearing that answer really pissed him off. What Madara wants, huh? What Madara wants is something that Kakashi hates the most. "Then, I don't let you to meet him anymore.''

"I can take care of myself."

"By what? By letting him touch you? By repeat what happened in your past?"

That sounds sarcastic in Obito's ears, "You don't understand, Kakashi! He might hurt you too after Sasori!"

"Let him then."

"How can I let that?!"

"Obito!" Kakashi squeezes the Uchiha's shoulders, "You're a doctor, you must be know well what happened to yourself, you have trauma, don't make it getting worse. You just broke yourself more!"

"You're right. I'm a doctor, and I know about mental illness more than you." Obito shook off Kakashi's hands on his shoulders.

Kakashi grabs the Uchiha's wrist causing the black haired man hissed, it was too strong, "Fine, maybe I don't know anything about medic, but I know exactly that you were broken inside."

Obito was silent. Being friend for so long isn't good, Kakashi knows too much about him, even without Obito telling him. "...Do you think I'm weak?"

"What? I neverー"

"Of course you think I'm weak! You will let me handle this by myself if you're not!"

"What the fuck, Obito?! Do you really want to get fucked by someone that much, huh?!"

A sound of slap echoed in the room. Obito surprised when he realizes that he slapped Kakashi in the face. The Uchiha pulls his hand, mouth open want to say sorry, but can't, his voice don't even come out.

Kakashi looked back at Obito in anger.

"Hey, stop." Someone interrupted them by open the door, Sasori walks in, "Yelled at each other, do you know that your voices can be heard from the outside?" The red haired doctor looked at Obito, "I'm the one who told him to check you because you looked strange when you left, and you Kakashi, thanksー" Sasori notices there's a red mark on Kakashi's cheek, "Your cheek..."

Kakashi didn't answer and sat on his bed, "I don't know graduated from medic major turned you to be an idiot, Obito."

Obito bites his lips, doesn't want to continue this debate, "Get out." He said without looking at Kakashi, "Your leg is fine already, get out of this hospital."

Sasori surprised hearing that while Kakashi gritted his teeth, the white haired man stood and trapped Obito against the wall, "This is my room, you should be the one who get out of here."

Obito clenches his palms, can't say anything, he knows that he lost in this debate. The Uchiha pushes the white haired man away and walks out. Sasori follows him, "Hey, you just kicked out your patient. Are you for real?" The red haired doctor doesn't believe with what Obito did.

"He will be fine. He stronger than you think, Sasori."

"Damn, I don't understand you, Obito. It doesn't mean I don't stand on your side, but this time I agree with him."

Obito walks faster while Sasori stops following him. The black haired man turns to the left and stops somewhere, it's not like he was mad at Kakashi, but...

_"Do you really want to get fucked by someone that much, huh?!"_

Those words really hurt him, of course he doesn't want to be touched by someone so easily, he just wants to get rid of this problem soon, and doesn't want anyone to get hurt, idiot Kakashi...

***

"Hey, wait, Kakashi, you're not serious, right? Obito must be couldn't think clearly last night, you shouldn't be bother by it."

The next day Sasori follows the white haired man to prevent him from check out.

"You take care of him."

"What? He needs you more than me. I mean you're his closest friend."

"You still thinking that he needs me after he kicked me out?"

"Your leg still need treatment, you know."

"It will be fine."

Damn, Sasori stops and turns back to talk with Obito, in their room he sees a nurse talk to the Uchiha about Kakashi.

"Uchiha-sensei, there's one of your patients forced himself to check out today. What should we do? He doesn't listen to us at all." Sasori sees Obito didn't even answer.

"Nurse, let me talk with Uchiha-sensei."

The nurse nods and get out of the room while Sasori walks over, "Obito, are you serious? You just kicked out your patient, it's not a thing that should be done by a doctor!"

Obito didn't answer, he looked away, the fact he has fight with Kakashi already make him sad.

"Hey, answer me! Maybe his leg is fine already, but he still need treatment at least two days more!" Sasori gritted his teeth seeing Obito still ignores him, "Damn, Obito, you ruined everything!"

Obito touches his forehead when Sasori left, headache, the Uchiha knows he's the wrong one here. Both Kakashi and Sasori must be hate him now. Kakashi just wanted to help him, but he slapped him instead. He ruined everything, right. Obito hides his face in his arms on the desk, headache getting stronger.

Kakashi was right... He just broke himself more.

***

Day by day passed, it's almost two weeks that Obito and Kakashi didn't meet each other and the Uchiha keeps thinking about it.

_I slapped him... dumb me._

Obito thoughts as he looked at his hand, he took his phone to call Kakashi or at least send him a message to apologize, but his fingers didn't move just like usual. The black haired man confused what a good words to say as an apology.

The same thing goes to Kakashi.

The white haired man currently at his quarters with his group, lay down on the couch staring at the ceiling in silent, doesn't join the others to have fun. In his head, the day he had fight with Obito keeps haunting him.

_"Do you really want to get fucked by someone that much, huh?!"_

Kakashi sighs, how many times he thinks about it, those words still aren't a good choice to be said.

_Idiot, I said awful words to him._

The white haired man gets up and walks out to ride his motor.

"Hey, Kakashi, don't forget today we have fight withー"

"Cancel it."

"W-What? Hey!" Gai was late to stop him when Kakashi leaved them. "What's wrong with him? We've already canceled a lot of fight because he was treated in the hospital, and now we have to cancel another fight?! No way, other gangsters will think our group is a coward!"

"Calm down, Gai. Just let him do what he wants. He's the leader here." Hayate said.

"Yeah, but..." Gai thinks about it, "Kakashi has been acting weird these days, I'll follow him and find out what's wrong with him." He walks to his own motor and turn it on, the others shrug but following Gai.

Kakashi was stood in front of a building, an apartment that Obito currently staying, the Uchiha ever told him the address. Kakashi stares in silent at Obito's door which located on 3rd floor, he always came here every night since five days ago.

"Hey." Someone pats his shoulder.

Kakashi turns his head, "Gai, you all..."

"What are you doing here?" Gai asks, looking around and walks to the yard, "This is just an apartment." Then a door opened and someone come out staring at the sky, Gai caught him in his eyes, "Huh? Wait, isn't that Obito?"

The black haired man sighs, thinking about this problem too much isn't good for his brain. Obito decided to take some fresh air in the outside, he opens the door staring at the night sky and closes his eyes to enjoy the wind.

"Obito! Hey, Obito!" Until he heard someone calling his name.

"Hey, Gai, don't yell like that." Genma pats his shoulder warned him.

Obito looked down squints his eyes to see more clearly who is calling him. Their faces looked familiar. Wait, aren't that Gai and Genma?! The Uchiha runs through the stairs to meet them, "Genma? Gai?"

"Obito, so it's really you, it's been a long time." Gai greets him.

"Yeah, what are you doing here?"

"Well, just say... we come to play?"

"Yeah, Hayate and Raido are here too." Genma pointed at the back with his thumb.

"Really? Wait, I'm serious. How do you guys know I'm here?" Obito chuckles, "And you still being a gangster, huh?"

"Hey, we can get money by beat up people if someone request to us." Gai said.

"And you called that a job?"

"As long as we get money?"

Obito chuckles again, "Do you come with..."

"Kakashi?" Yeah, him. "Of course, he's in the gate with Raido and Hayate."

Hearing that somehow make Obito feels happy. The black haired man walks to the gate to greet his other friends, "Hayate, Raido." Both of them smiled, "Hey, long time no see, Obito."

The Uchiha turns his head and found Kakashi stood leaning against the wall in his gangster clothes, fully black with dark grey mask, all of them are fully black tho. "Hey, uhh... Please come in." Kakashi just sighs without answering, the atmosphere between them still awkward. Obito let them have a sit as they arrived at his room and make some drinks.

"So you're a doctor now and met Kakashi when he was treated in the hospital?" Raido asks and Obito just nods. Some of them sat on the floor; Gai, Genma, and Hayate while Raido, Kakashi and Obito are on the couch. The Uchiha feels a bit nervous since he sat beside the white haired man but didn't talk at all.

"Oh, so that's why you didn't hug each other or something, I thought you will cry happily since both of you haven't meet for a long time." Gai said.

"I'm sorry I don't, Gai." Obito chuckles.

"Anyway, why both of you didn't talk at all? Do you have a fiー"

"I'll take another snack for you all." Obito stood before Gai can finish his words, he doesn't want to discuss it.

Hayate follows the black haired man to the kitchen, "Fight with Kakashi?"

"Hayate..."

Obito didn't answer, but seeing the Uchiha's sad expression Hayate understand what happened, "Need me to kick them out?"

"No, Hayate. It's fine. I'm happy that all of you come." Obito back to living room with some snacks, put it on the table.

"Woah, what is this?" Gai suddenly said asking about the thing in his hand, "Doctor usually use this to check his patient, right?" He wears it on his ears and check around his chest, "Oh, I can hear my heartbeat."

"Don't play with it, Gai. It's my stethoscope." Obito tries to reach his thing but Gai didn't give it back, "Gai, I'm serious!" The young gangster finally stopped, "Oh, don't be mad, Obito. It's just for fun." Gai give it back by push it on Obito's chest causing the Uchiha lost his balance and fell on Kakashi's lap.

"S-Sorry." Obito surprised and moves away quickly with a little blush on his face. Kakashi sighs, too loud here, he's not in the mood, "I'm going home." The white haired man said.

"Fine, go home by yourself, Kakashi. Me and the others still here." Gai said.

No, they haven't talk about their problem, if Kakashi going home they will never settle this. Obito clenches his palms. The white haired man wears his shoes and about to open the door.

"Wait, Kakashi, I want to talk... with you."

Hearing Obito's tone was changing, Genma and Raido realizes something.

"Oh, wait, Raido, didn't I promise to treat you a meal?" Genma suddenly said.

"You're right, Genma, you promise to treat me an ice cream and else."

They were pretending, "Let's go then."

"What? Both of you going too?" Gai said a bit disappointed.

"Come on, Gai." Hayate pulls Gai along with him.

"But we just get here, Hayate."

Hayate gave no answer and Gai didn't say anything more. All of them gone leaving Kakashi and Obito alone. The Uchiha stood behind the white haired man in silent, confused how to start. "...Y-Your leg, is it fineー"

"It's fine." So cold.

"G-Good then. S-Sorry, I kicked you out of the hospital." Obito looked down, trapped into silent again. Come on, that isn't the real topic they have to talk. Kakashi steps ahead, "W-Wait." Obito holds his hand, lips slowly opened, "...I-I'm sorry, I know I was wrong."

His voice trembled, sounds like almost crying, "I know you want to help me, but I... I just didn't know what to do anymore, I just want to get rid of the problem soon, I'm really sorry..." Obito sobs a little, "I'm glad when I'm going to do the same mistake... there is someone who helped me."

"Idiot, never do that again." Obito surprised when Kakashi pulls him into a hug, "Promise me you will take care of yourself."

The Uchiha hugs back and drowns his face on Kakashi's shoulder, "Yeah."

Kakashi feels his shoulder getting wet, he glances at his side, "Obito, you crying?" The white haired man strokes his back, "No need to cry."

Obito wipes his right eye, "I'm not good at making friend, I thought I'm going to lose you."

"No way, I won't leave you just because a small fight." Kakashi smiles wipe the rest of Obito's tears. The Uchiha nods, still sobbing but tries to smile, "Thanks. You can stay here if you want, Kakashi. It's almost midnight."

"Fine then." Kakashi smiles, "Thanks."

They sleep in the same room, Obito tidies up his room first before let Kakashi in. "You know, I can sleep on the couch or floor if you feel uncomfortable." The white haired man said.

Obito shook his head, "No, it's okay. Get up here." He pats the empty space on his bed.

Kakashi walks over to get on the bed and Obito pulls the blanket to cover their bodies. They stares at each other for a while. "Is this really fine?" Kakashi asks again.

"It's fine, really. I feel... comfortable with you." Obito said without looking at Kakashi's eyes. Kakashi was silent, he loves to hear Obito likes to stay by his side. The white haired man moves to lay on his back stares at the ceiling, "Sleep then. You must be tired."

Obito nods and closes his eyes. One hour later Kakashi raised his body sat on the bed, looking at Obito who's been sleeping, slowly he touches that face, caresses the Uchiha's cheek and leans over to close the gap between them, "I feel comfortable with you too..." He paused, "...Obito, what if I say that I love you?"

Kakashi then moves away and back to sleep, showing his back to Obito. The white haired man sighs. _What did I just do?_ He thought. There's a little move after Kakashi closed his eyes. Obito blushing beside him, what did he just heard? What did Kakashi just said? He doesn't believe it.

***

"Um, I think I should buy some ingredients first to cook." Obito said when he opens the fridge, it's almost empty and he wants to cook dinner. How can he forgot to buy some food for stock, Obito sighs, "I'll be back in 30 minutes."

"Wait, Obito. Let me buy it for you. Just write the list on a paper."

"Fine then, thanks." Obito gave the paper to Kakashi and waiting on the couch.

His thought lost to the moments he had with Kakashi today. The white haired man helped him a lot, especially when they cleaned the house. Obito lives alone so he can't clean his house every day due to his work schedule. Kakashi even kept him from falling by hold his waist when they cleaned the bathroom. Ah, that moment really make Obito embarrassed and nervous.

Getting lost in his mind, the Uchiha then heard his bell ringing, is that Kakashi? So fast. Obito stood and opens the door, but there is no one, "Kakashi?" The black haired man step ahead to check in the outside, but suddenly a hand covered his mouth and pulled him back inside.

Obito groans when those hands throw him on the floor and locked the door, his eyes widened to see who was standing in front of him, "M-Madara?" The black haired man forget about him because of the fight he had with Kakashi. The only thing he remember Sasori was the one who treated him until Madara check out from the hospital, but how the hell this maniac knows his address?!

"Oh, I missed you, Obito." Madara leans over to pinch Obito on the floor.

"No! Stay away from me!" But Obito managed to push him away before getting pinched.

This is creepy, he was locked with a maniac in his apartment, only two of them. Obito runs to his room to take his phone, wants to call Kakashi. The Uchiha locked his room as he presses his friend's number.

_Pick up. Pick up. Pick up._

Obito said in his mind because Kakashi didn't answer his call. The black haired man gasped when he heard something bumped into his door. Damn, does Madara trying to break his door?

_Kakashi, please..._

Last one kick and Madara managed to broke the door, he smirks, "Got you."

"N-No. Don't come to me!" Obito steps back.

The Uchiha groans when Madara pulls his wrist hard to stop him from calling someone.

***

Kakashi feels his phone vibrate in his pocket, he took it out and sees Obito calling him.

"Hello?"

He picks up, but there's no voice.

"Obito?"

Kakashi looking at his phone, confused, the call still on.

"Hey? Obito?" Kakashi tries to call his name again, but still no answer.

"Shit!"

The white haired man rushed to get home soon.

***

[Hello? Obito?]

Obito can't answer because Madara pinned him down already, covering his mouth, phone was on the floor.

[Hey? Obito?]

_Don't hang up. Don't hang up. I'm here._

But too bad Kakashi finally hang up and Obito thinks there is no hope anymore. Madara smirks, "Seems your hero can't help you, huh? Let's have fun then." Disgusting, Obito can feels Madara's breath on his ear.

Madara kisses and licks Obito's ear that automatically make the black haired man shivers.

"Mhh! Mhh!'' Obito tries to rebell.

"What? I don't understand what you said.''

Obito couldn't say anything clearly since Madara keeps covering his mouth. The black haired man feels Madara's hand move around his body. He closes his eyes as Madara strokes his chest down to stomach. Scared.

_Kakashi!_

"Oh, you have a good body now. Better than when you in college.''

No. Obito couldn't let himself ended like this, he promised with Kakashi that he will take care of himself. Right when Madara slips his hand into his pants, Obito hits him in the face with his elbow.

The black haired man managed to get free, he took the spare key and get to the door, unbelievable he can escape from that maniac! The Uchiha runs to the stairs and yelled when he bumped into someone.

"K-Kakashi..."

"What happened?!"

"M-Madara..."

Madara shouts before Obito can finish his words, "Die, you piece of shit!"

Kakashi saw Madara wants to hit them with a wood stick. The white haired man turns his body to cover the Uchiha while Obito surprised to see Kakashi get hit on the head. Both of them fell down the stairs, landed on the floor with a groan. Glad Obito was on top of Kakashi's body.

"Kakashi, you're bleeding!" His head.

"I'm fine, Obito." Kakashi touches his head and raised his body.

"I should get rid of you first than Sasori, annoying street rat." Madara said.

"Don't hurt him anymore!" Obito yells at his ex-teacher.

Just where he got that wood stick? Does Madara prepare all of this before he come?

"Oh, such a beautiful friendship, or... are you his bitch now?"

Kakashi gritted his teeth, head was hurt, dizzy, "You're right... He's MINE." Obito's eyes widened when Kakashi pulls his collar and locked their lips together. This is too sudden that Obito can't show any reaction until Kakashi separated their lips. "Don't you dare to touch him anymore."

"I don't care, I can just beat you up and get him back." Madara walks down the stairs.

"Stop there, Madara." Someone interrupted them, Sasori comes along with the police behind and they arrested Madara soon. Madara yells many bad words but of course no one care about him.

"Hey, why there's so much blood in his head?!" Sasori asks.

"Obito..."

"Kakashiー" The white haired man fainted.

***

Obito wipes the blood before put a bandage on Kakashi's head, let the white haired man sleep for a while. The Uchiha looked at his other friend who standing near the door, "Hey, Sasori, thanks for coming and helped us."

Sasori shook his head, "He's the one who called me and wanted me to come with the police, just in case if maybe you're in danger, and now I understand what kind of danger he said." The red haired man sighs, "Seriously, I don't know how Madara knew your address, I never told him."

"Hey, I know, it's fine, don't blame yourself."

"Yeah, at least Madara was arrested by the police now. He deserves it. Well, I think I'll go now. You can take care of him, right?"

Obito nods, he took Sasori to the door and back to his room, sat on bed looking at Kakashi in silent. The black haired man touches Kakashi's head, down to his face.

_I don't want to be protected by you anymore, but I know you won't obey me._

Obito sighs, he remembers the old days that Kakashi never listen to him at all. The Uchiha decided to do something while waiting for Kakashi to wake up. A while later the white haired man opens his eyes and raised his body, head still a little hurt. Kakashi gets down of the bed and walks out, he found Obito in the kitchen.

"Obito..."

Hearing a soft voice called his name, Obito turns his head, "Oh, Kakashi, don't move too much." He walks over and helps to support the white haired man by hold his body.

"Glad, you're fine."

"Of course." _Because you protected me_.

Obito took his friend to the couch looking at his condition in worried.

"I'm fine, Obito. Don't stare at me like that."

"Yeah, sorry, I just still worried about you."

Kakashi sighs, ''...Hey, Obito, sorry that I kissed you."

Huh? He should be more worried about his condition rather than the kiss!

"It's fine." Obito sighs, "You won't listen either if I told you to stop protecting me, right?"

"I'm not protecting you." Kakashi leans his head on the sofa, closes his eyes, "I just do what I want."

"I know you will say that."

"What? You'll say that I think you're weak again?"

"No..." Obito looked down at the floor, a little smile appeared on his lips.

_I know you did that because you truly care about me_.

The black haired man looked back at his friend, "Hey, Kakashi... Thanks because you were always there for me."

Kakashi moves his head to see the black haired man but surprised when his lips was sealed by another lips. The Uchiha moves away after a few minutes, make them trapped into silent. Obito kissed him...

"Obito...?"

The black haired man didn't answer and keep looking at the front nervous. Kakashi can see there's a little blush on Obito's face. Does it mean...?

"Obito..." Kakashi called once again, touches Obito's face to make the Uchiha looking at him. Obito closes his eyes when Kakashi locked their lips for the second time.

The black haired man holds the hand on his cheek, they stared at each other, forehead to forehead. Kakashi kisses him again.

Obito wraps his arm around Kakashi's body as the white haired man leans ahead to push the Uchiha lay on his back. Obito moans when the man above him slips his tongue inside his mouth.

"Kakashi, ahh, wait."

The white haired man licks and kisses around his neck.

Obito grabs Kakashi's shirt feeling the cold lips on his skin, "P-Please, wait, a-ahh."

Kakashi sucks his neck. The white haired man slips his hand under the Uchiha's shirt.

"WAIT!"

Kakashi stops, surprised hearing Obito yelling at him.

"S-Sorry."

The black haired man gets up and walks to his room, leave Kakashi alone on the couch. Kakashi was silent for a while, but decided to follow the black haired man and saw him stood near the window, looking at the outside.

"Obito, sorry if I make you scared."

"No, I'm the one who feel sorry here. Sorry, I yelled at you." Obito said without turn his body.

Kakashi sighs, "Can I ask? Do you want to do it with me or not?" Obito was silent, hesitated to answer it, "Answer me, I won't do anything, I'll stop here." Kakashi said again.

"...I want, but I'm scared."

Obito surprised to feel Kakashi's arms wrapped around his body.

"Then I have no reason to stop here."

"What? But you saidー"

"Sometimes we have to lied to find the truth, Obito."

Obito shivers when he feels Kakashi blows on his ear, tongue swirl around there, "N-No, stop." The Uchiha tries to rebel, even tries to push Kakashi away with his elbow but the white haired man didn't bother at all, he bites the Uchiha's ear instead, "NO! I CAN'T!"

"Obito!" The black haired man feels those arms getting more tighten around his body, "Let me remove the traces of that bastard in your body." Kakashi drowns his face on the Uchiha's shoulder.

Obito was silent, he can see their shadow in the window, looking at how serious Kakashi about this, the Uchiha looked down biting his lips, he knows Kakashi won't continue if he doesn't give him permission. Obito holds the hand on his body, and slowly nods, "...D-Do it then."

Their clothes fall on the floor, leave them in trousers. "Tell me if you feel uncomfortable, I'll go slowly." Kakashi kisses around his shoulders, then his nape. Obito closes his eyes as that lips move around his back, body trembled. Kakashi holds the Uchiha's hand in the window, linked their fingers, "It's fine, Obito."

The black haired man nods, "Ahh." He moans as Kakashi back to suck his neck, leaving a hickey. "K-Kakashi, mnhh." Obito bites his lips when the white haired man licks and kisses his bite mark.

His hand move to stroke the Uchiha's body, feeling his smooth skin from stomach up to the chest, "A-Ah." Another moan come out as Kakashi twists those nipples and gives it a little pinch. "N-Ngh, don't pinch them." Obito covers his mouth with his back hand.

Kakashi smiles, pulled Obito into a hug, wrapped his arms around the Uchiha's body again, "How does it feel?" The white haired man places a kiss on Obito's cheek. It's so warm every time Kakashi hugs him like this.

And the feel... It doesn't feel disgusting like Madara did.

Kakashi touches Obito's chin to bring their lips into another kiss. His arms move to hug Obito's waist as the black haired man turns his body and hug Kakashi's neck, deepen their kiss, "Let's move to the bed." Obito said.

They move, Kakashi nuzzles his face down to the neck, "Mnhー!" Obito bites his lips as the white haired man leaving another hickey on him. Then that tongue reach for his chest, "A-Ah, Kakashi." Obito grabs his pillow feeling it swirl around his nipple, one by one, and suck it, "E-Enough there."

Kakashi stops and looking at Obito, observes the black haired man. His friend is so beautiful.

"Sorry, I'm too loud."

"No, it's fine, I love to hear your voice."

The white haired man kisses his forehead, his nose, his corner lips. Kakashi really treated him warmly, Obito loves it. The Uchiha reaches for Kakashi's face, "Back then, I don't really mind you being a gangster since you only fought a bully group from many schools, but now... You have to fight many kinds of people, especially when someone request to you, it's more dangerous than in high school. Promise me you will take care of yourself like you told me."

Kakashi holds the hand on his cheek, "I know. Don't worry." He kisses that palm.

They share one last kiss on the lips before Kakashi continues to kiss down Obito's body, that lips landed on his bare chest down to stomach until Kakashi pulls Obito's trousers, taking it off.

"Ah..." Another beautiful moan can be heard when Kakashi grabs the Uchiha's cock and licks around it, there's a little precum, "Nghh, K-Kakashi." Obito shivers as that tongue lick his tip. Then Kakashi pushes his fingers into the Uchiha. Obito jolts, "A-Ah! Slowly, this is my first time."

"Huh...?"

Obito glances at his side, blushing more, "Madara did touch me, but I managed to run before he touches me... down there." Kakashi was silent, a little blush appeared on his cheeks, happy, excited, become one. The white haired man kisses the Uchiha's forehead, "Glad to be your first."

"A-Ah..." Obito moans as Kakashi pushes into him, bites his lips, grasp getting stronger on the pillow, he can feel Kakashi go deeper inside. The white haired man smiles, "It's all in."

Obito nods to give Kakashi a sign that he can move. Moan, groan, echoed in the room. The Uchiha hugs Kakashi's neck as the white haired man go faster in him.

"Ah! Ah! Kakashi!"

Something going to come out after a few moves.

"I-I think I'm gonna..."

"Me too, Obito, ugh."

Both of them cum together, panting, Obito groans when Kakashi pulls out. The white haired man sleep beside the Uchiha, they cuddle, decided to clean themselves in the morning.

"I didn't believe I ended up with you." Obito said.

"And are you happy with that?"

"Kinda..."

"Kinda? What do you mean?" Obito didn't answer and hides his face in Kakashi's chest instead, "Hey, tell me what you feel." But Kakashi can see the blush on Obito's cheeks, "Oh, do you know you're cute when you blushing, Obito?"

"Shut up."

"Even since high school."

"I hate you, Kakashi."

"Oh, I love you too, Obito."

Kakashi chuckles when he feels a soft punch in his stomach. They finally fall asleep under the warm blanket.

***

The next day Obito woke up first than Kakashi. The black haired man stretches his body, wants to open the curtain but still lazy, he goes back to sleep nuzzles the other man's neck, hugging him. Kakashi begins to feel uncomfortable, and slowly opens his eyes.

"Obito...?"

"It's warm, Kakashi."

Kakashi smiles and nuzzles back the Uchiha's face, "We can cuddle all day."

Obito chuckles, "Can't. I have to go work."

"I'll take you to the hospital."

"Fine."

Obito woke up, took his towel and walks to the bathroom to take shower while Kakashi sat on bed, his phone ringing showing the name of his friend. The white haired man pick it up, turn on the speaker, "What, Gai?"

[Hey, Kakashi, where are you now?]

"Obito's house."

[Oh? You stayed there? Well, I just want to remind you that today we have fight with a group in prefecture X and please don't cancel it again, okay?]

[Yeah, Kakashi, I'm happy that we didn't fight these days so I can have more free time, but I'm kinda missed to mark other gangsters area as ours] That's Genma.

[Actually that's not the only fight we have, someone requested us to beat some bastards in three days] This time Hayate.

They talking about plan, formation, tactics also sharing about other gangsters information. Kakashi can guess all of them are in the quarters from the loud sound that can be heard from the phone.

"Fine, I'll meet you in the quarters after I take Obito to the hospital."

[Nice. See you]

Hang up. Kakashi stood and turns his body seeing Obito already standing behind, outside the bathroom with a towel around his waist, "Oh, you're done?" The white haired man asked.

"You're going to fight again?"

Kakashi can see Obito stares at him in worried, "Yeah...?"

"I'm not going to treat your wound anymore."

"It's fine. I don't want to bother you either."

Damn, Kakashi really doesn't care about himself, "I'm serious, Kakashi!"

"Hey, come on, Obito, we've already talked about this." The white haired man walks over him and ruffles his hair, "I'll take care of myself, ok?"

"Stop that. Don't messed up my hair." Obito pushes that hand away, "Better you keep your promise."

Kakashi smiles, pulling the Uchiha closer and nuzzles his neck, "You smell nice."

"And you smell shitty."

Kakashi chuckles, "Fine, I'll take shower and we go."

After both of them are ready, Kakashi rides his motor with Obito in the back. The black haired man holds Kakashi's shoulders at the first, but move to stomach wraps around it when he feels Kakashi adds more speed.

"Kakashi, slow down."

"It's fine, Obito."

Obito take a peek at the speedometer and saw the needle almost touching 90. ''Hey, slow down, this is not highway! It's danger!'' He could feel the wind getting stronger.

"What? This is my normal speed on the road.''

The hell?!

Obito tightened his grip on Kakashi's body, ''I'm serious going to stop you being a gangster!'' He yells.

"Shut up and just enjoy the wind.''

But this is scary!

They arrived at the hospital in thirty minutes. The black haired man gets down of the motor, ''Don't do that again!''

Kakashi chuckles, ''You scared.''

''Of course!'' Obito didn't understand why Kakashi seems enjoyed it so much, ''Are you going to your quarters now?''

"Yeah.''

Obito didn't answer, looks nervous for a moment, wants to do something but hesitated, ''Then becareful!''

Kakashi surprised feeling a soft touch on his cheek, Obito places a kiss on him. The black haired man pulls away with a little blush on his face, then turns his body to walk away, but Kakashi pulling him back, catched his waist and locked their lips.

"I don't want on the cheek.''

Obito stunned until Kakashi separated their lips, ''W-What are you doing?!'' They're in public. The Uchiha looking around to make sure there is no one who see them.

Kakashi chuckles, Obito's reaction was cute. The white haired man pulls his love closer by his waist, ''Sasori will happy to know your condition get better.''

Obito understand what Kakashi means, ''I don't know yet. I'm fine if you're the one who touching me in any ways, but if someone else... I'm not sure.''

"Oh? Good then, because I'm the only one who can touch you.''

"Jerk.'' A little punch landed on Kakashi's stomach, then Obito chuckles, ''I know.''

"I'll pick you up when you're done.''

"Sure.''

Obito walks inside as Kakashi goes to his quarters. The black haired man looked up at the blue sky, smiling.

_From friend to best friend to boyfriend. Do you ever heard that sentences? I think that was what happened to me and Kakashi._

The Uchiha chuckles, then sighs with a smile on his lips, thinking that he will treat Kakashi's wound every day in the future.

_Let's see what can I do to take care of this_ _... _ _if the girls said, handsome gangster._

**END**


End file.
